


Call Me Jack

by groovekittie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Christmas, F/M, Firemanverse, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovekittie/pseuds/groovekittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firemanverse - Jack draws Sam in the Secret Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Jack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grav_ity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grav_ity/gifts).



> Written for [](http://grav-ity.livejournal.com/profile)[**grav_ity**](http://grav-ity.livejournal.com/) who wanted Sam/Jack in the Firemanverse for the AU Ficathon. Hope it's good enough. :D And Merry Christmas!

"Merry Christmas, sir!" said Harriman; a sprig of holly bounced gaily on the cuff of his crimson Santa hat.

"BAH HUMBUG!" responded O'Neill. His curt tone made Walter cringe and scuttle around behind the large red fire truck.

Christmas was not a favourite time of Jack's. For most, it was a time of cheer and family and presents. Not so much for Jack. Each year since his son's passing and his divorce, Jack had come to hate the Holidays.

And everywhere he went, Christmas carols were blaring. All those songs about wishes coming true; damn it all if he was going to fall for that crap, because he knew otherwise.

Just when he was working up to a good rage, Sam came walking in from the cold. Her cheeks and nose were a pleasant pink, rosy from the cold wind outside. He was happy to see her … until he saw her take off her thick jacket with the fire house's badge stitched neatly next to the collar only to reveal a tinsel-laden Christmas tree pin just above her shirt pocket. His face fell.

"Sir?" The mirth was evident in Carter's voice. "Are you staring at my breasts?"

Jack found himself choking on the coffee he had been sipping.

"What? No, no, of course not. I was just … uh … your pin." He motioned towards her chest with his coffee mug, sloshing some over the lip of the mug. "Shit," he muttered as he dabbed at the spilled coffee on his crisp white shirt with his handkerchief.

Sam smiled indulgently at the spluttering fire chief. "You like it? My aunt made it for me for Christmas. It's a little tacky, but I thought it was cute." She tugged at her shirt, allowing him a better view of the pin.

Just then, Jonas walked in the door, bumping Sam in the back and knocking her forward into the chief's arms. "WHOA! I'm sorry about that, Sam!"

Jack did his best to set Sam back on her feet only to find that he had spilled a good deal of his coffee down the front of her shirt. "Ow, ow, ow! Hot, very hot!" she exclaimed as she danced around the bay, trying desperately to keep her shirt from making contact with her chest.

"Ah crap," Jack grumbled as he pulled out his handkerchief from his pocket again and attempted to dab the coffee from Carter's chest.

"SIR! I can take care of that myself."

"Of course," Jack coughed and found himself a little more flustered than he cared to admit.

Jonas chuckled as he walked further into the house while taking off his jacket and heading off to the locker rooms.

Shooting an evil glare towards the probie, Jack turned back towards Sam with his mouth opened in preparation of an apology only to find she had gone. "What the hell?"

***

Unable to focus on his paperwork, Jack leaned back in his chair and almost tipped backwards. Just as he regained his balance, he looked up to see Carter in his doorway with a smile on her lips.

"You know, sir, one of these days they're just going to stop replacing your chairs."

Rather than dignifying that with a response, Jack chose to make a face at her.

"Very funny, sir."

"I thought so," Jack said.

Carter chuckled and leaned on the doorjamb, her casual demeanour suddenly gone. "Sir �""

"Jack."

"Jack," she said. She looked uncertain saying his name. "The guys wanted me to come in here and ask if you were coming to the Christmas party over at O'Malley's."

Now it was Jack's turn to look uncertain.

Sam looked down. "Because, we'd love it if you came. Y'know … everyone's gonna be there." She took a chance and glanced up at him only to see his lips pull down in what looked to be a frown. "But it's not like you have to go or anything. I mean, if you don't want to. It was just an idea. Anyway, I won't bother you anymore, sir �" Jack - sir."

Sam turned to bolt out the door, but Jack held up a hand to stop her and said, "I'll go."

Slowly turning back, revealing the deep blush on her cheeks. "Okay then. I guess I'll see you there. I mean, we'll see you there." She coughed and briskly walked out of his office.

Once she was gone, Jack contemplated his paperwork once again. He had barely leaned back once again, deciding that paperwork sucked, when he saw Carter come through his office door. Again.

"Uh … sir?"

He sighed. "Yes, Carter?"

"You … uh … got me in the Secret Santa draw. You weren't there, so we just drew for you."

"Right," he smiled at her, and she walked out of his office. Again.

***

Jack wandered aimlessly through the mall doing his best to pretend he didn't hear "White Christmas" for the tenth time since he walked into the behemoth retail structure.

Spying a Circuit City, Jack wandered in. He continued to walk aimlessly through the store packed with gadgets he had no clue how to operate, nor did he wish to. Without goal or purpose, Jack wandered into the tech supply department.

"Hi there, is there anything I can help you with?" came the bubbly voice from over his right shoulder.

Without looking up from the strange geeky-looking object he held in his hand, Jack responded, "No, no, that's quite alright. I'm just … y'know, looking. "

"Well, just give me a shout if there's anything I can help you with. Just ask for Colleen." The way she spoke made Jack look up at the bubbly young brunette who batted her eyelashes at him coquettishly. Unsure of how to respond to such an offer, Jack just absently nodded his head and look back at … well, whatever it was he held in his hand.

Sighing, Jack returned the package to the display and walked out of the store again. "She probably has six of those already … whatever it was," he muttered to himself in frustration.

He was just about to march his way out of the mall in defeat when he spotted it. Yes, it was perfect!

***

"T! I don't know what to … say," Daniel said. He was trying his best to look as though he really loved the oversized t-shirt reading "Geeks do it with their glasses on" that he held in his hands.

"You're welcome, Doc," T grinned. He swung an arm around Shauna and leaned back in his chair, allowing everyone a better view of his tie with dancing Santa print. "I just thought maybe you could wear it to the house barbeque this spring."

 

Choking on the beer he had just taken a sip of, Daniel did his best to recover whatever dignity was left. "Yes, well, I'm not so certain I'll be attending this year," he said with a laugh.

Just then, with mirth in her eyes, Sam looked up to see Jack walk in. Doing her best to pretend she hadn't noticed him, Sam watched him as he surveyed the pub looking for their table. She watched how he stood so straight, so tall. And she watched how every woman in that pub turned to admire the man in the door.

"HEY, JACK! Over here!" called Bray, very nearly knocking over his cola with his wild gesturing.

"Hey there, old man, you're cut off," T joked.

Wiping off the little bit of cola he had spilled, Bray gave T a stern look. "In my day, we respected our elders."

The table gave a collective chuckle as Jack seated himself in the empty chair next to Sam.

Nodding to Sam, he handed her a package that had been obviously professionally wrapped. "This is … uh … for you."

With an uncertain smile, Sam tore into the paper, curious as to what Jack could have gotten her. She lifted the box lid and peeled back the tissue paper.

It seemed Jack's grin grew with each shade darker Sam's blush became. Tugging the paper over the gift again before anyone could get a look at it, Sam did her best to pretend the gift had no effect on her.

"So what did you get, Sam?" Shauna inquired.

"Nothing. Well, I mean, it's nothing really."

"He got you lingerie, didn't he?" Jonas quipped excitedly. Jack shot him a glare and Jonas turned a bright shade of pink.

"Of course, he didn't get her lingerie and then hand it to her in the middle of a crowded pub," laughed Daniel. Smoothing his cream coloured turtleneck down his torso a little, Daniel did his best to look like the well-respected professional he was as he tried unsuccessfully to get up from his chair.

"Whoa, there, doc," T laughed as he set the psychiatrist on his feet again. "Now you are definitely cut off."

Daniel cleared his throat and said, "Yes, well, I think it is time I head home. I'm going to call a cab." And with that announcement, he teetered his way to the payphones.

Shauna tapped her husband's arm lightly. "Hun, I think it's time we go home too. I have a meeting in the morning."

"Right," T nodded. "Bray, want a ride home?"

"Sure thing. Sorry, we didn't get to spend more time, Jack," the older man said.

"No problem, Bray. See you at the Fireman's Ball next Saturday?"

"You bet, chief," he said with a wink as he pulled his parka on over his Christmas-themed sweater.

After a round of hugs and kisses on the cheeks and well wishes, Daniel, Jonas, T, Shauna and Bray all walked out into the evening chill as a light snowfall began. Smiling up into the sky, Daniel stuck his tongue out to catch a flake. And then the door closed and Sam and Jack found themselves sitting at a table next to each other in a dimly lit pub with Jack's gift to Sam sitting in her lap.

Jack looked at Sam. "Try it on?"

"I could," she said shyly.

Nodding, Jack looked down at his hands as she once again unwrapped the gift and pulled the sprig of mistletoe out of the box. Holding it over her head, Sam whispered, "Merry Christmas, sir."

Leaning in for a kiss, he said, "Call me Jack."


End file.
